Be
by Tuuli Thea
Summary: A friend is always there.


**So here is the beginning of a story that I wrote ages ago, so this is pretty much a prologue. I have a few chapters of the story done… but I can't make any promises.**

**R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here.**

**Summary: A friend is always there**.

"I can't stand it here anymore!" A young woman's voice rang out as a door slammed behind her, "I hate my parents. I hate being rich. I hate this house!"

The sound of a relatively heavy back pack hitting the wall filled the large room. Sighing loudly, Samantha "Sam" Manson collapsed onto her luxurious bed and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her slightly pale cheeks.

'They just don't get it,' she thought angrily as she rolled onto her stomach and looking out a glass door that lead out to a balcony which faced Amity Park. 'I'm sixteen for crying out loud! My two best friends are out having fun and I'm stuck in here…'

Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to block out the sound of her father's drunken voice and her mother's shrieking rising one. Tears finally made their break through and fell in rivers as Sam opened her eyes and winced at the picture by her bedside.

"Oh Grandma," she said quietly, her voice filled with sorrow. "Ever since you died, Dad's back on his drinks, Mom's lost it and I'm all alone, again."

Standing up from her bed, Sam walked across the room, through the glass door and onto her balcony. Sitting down and resting her head on the bars, separating herself from her own personal hell from freedom she did the only thing she had strength left to do.

She cried. She cried out her lonely heart, she cried for her broken family, and she cried for the lost family member; the only one that would understand her rebellious ways.

Wiping away her tears, Sam looked around as she felt the air temperature drop around her. She looked from left to right and all around until she was looking into the concerned filled eyes of Amity's number one ghost to hate, Danny Phantom.

Changing from ghost to human, Danny knelt in front of his best friends and wrapped her in a strong hug, trying to relief her of her stricken grief.

No words were spoken for several moments; only the sound of the slight wind whispering through the trees and Sam's labored breathing.

"I hate it here." She said finally, being the first to break the silence of the two.

Not letting go of Sam, Danny opted to sit beside her, trusting her enough to let it all out when she was ready to gather the rest of her thoughts.

"Ever since grandma died, my dad began drinking, and my mom has gone nuts and is more over bearing than ever!" She took a moment to breathe deeply, letting her lifeless amythesist eyes, meet the concerned filled sapphires of Danny's eyes. "It's like … I mean nothing to them anymore. I seem less alive … and less capable to succeed in their eyes, they strive for the perfection and the feel of their highest high … but they'll never get it. Not from me …" Choking on her last words, her head finally collapsed onto Danny's chest.

Rubbing his grief stricken friend's back, he kissed the top of her head and laid his head on top of hers, holding onto her trembling body. His wall of strength that was Sam, broke. His beautiful, individual best friend was now a torn, lost soul.

Danny suddenly felt useless to the girl in his arms. What good could he bring to her? What did he have to give? He hasn't felt the pain of losing someone close to him, and has never dealt with screwed up families.

Some twenty minutes later, Sam looked up towards her best friend and saw the halfa give her a small, comforting smile. Returning it weakly, she stood up, pulling the boy up with her.

Standing close to her, Danny whispered in her ear, "You're not alone in this Sam, you'll always have me."

She smiled a little bit more and opened her mouth to say something else when a thunderous voice was heard, and it made the girl's face drain of all color.

"You should go…" Sam whispered, not looking at him, but back into the shadowy contents of her room.

"I'll come back." HE promised, his heart nearly crying out at the sight of her glazed over amythesist eyes. Transforming quickly back into Danny Phantom, he kissed her on the forehead and gave her a gentle push back into her hell.

Going intangible and rushing out into the cool summer's air, Danny tried to make the sounds of the rushing wind to block out the cries of protests emerging from his best friend's home…

Tears blurred her vision for the third time this forsaken May night as she watched her father's back. Sam climbed slowly to her feet and made a move for the stairs as quietly as she could.

Chocking back a sob, Sam finally made her way back into her room. She opened the door quietly and collapsed against the cool wood of it.

How she had cried to him, begging him to stop! It was her own father, treating her and throwing her around like a ragged old doll. She begged and pleaded to him, trying to make his drunken mind understand …

She looked down at her ripped tank top and stood to stand in front of the full length mirror and stared at what stared back.

Dark ebony hair that hung in beautiful waves fell past her breasts was mangled and soaked with sweat and tears. Her wide and once filled with life and happiness amythesist eyes showed only sadness and grief. Pale and nearly transparent skin bored the mark of a red hand print from her own father. The rest of her tiny, ballerina like body too had marks of penetration and unwanted grabs. Stripping free of her torn clothes, she replaced them with a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top.

Noticing the feeling of someone watching her, Sam turned around to see Danny once more in her home.

His eyes, concentrated on the bruise that showed on her stomach and part of her back that was shown by the tank top that still wasn't completely on yet. The blue eyes slowly made their way back to hers and looked at her sadly. "Sam…" He mouthed sadly. He should of stayed, some friend he is….

"I'm … okay." She said quietly as she moved closer to the halfa.

"I should have stayed." He said quietly, sadly, "I should have stayed and then I could have protected you from being harmed." Danny let out

Looking up at him, Sam used her small hand to turn his head down towards hers, "Don't you dare, Daniel James Fenton, don't you dare ever speak like that again to me. What could you have done? And besides, you're here now." She paused and rubbed his cheek and let her hand roam into his ebony hair. "And … you're my hero." She whispered, letting her hand fall from his hair and to her side.

Had he heard her correctly? Was he in some weird, pathetic like dream? Did she just call him her hero?

Smiling slightly down at the small girl, he used his fingers to list her face up to his, blush and all.

He stared down at his best friend and gathered her up into his arms, keeping his girl safe from her own home. She's going through the roughest of rough times and all he could do was be there for her. He loved her, she loved him – he just knew it. All he could do was stand by and watch as his friend slowly fell apart.

**And that's the end of that. I may do a follow up to this, though I am not so sure. I hope you guys enjoy it at least. Read and review!!**


End file.
